


Rogers and Barnes vs. Quarantine Conspiracies

by WinterSabbath



Series: Mr. Rogers & Mr. Barnes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Conspiracy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Online Classes, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher/Teacher, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Peter:I’m not saying that Rogers is in Barnes’ house but that’s exactly what I’m sayingMJ:They’ve only been dating for like a few monthsPeter:THEY HAVE THE SAME WALL COLOR
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Mr. Rogers & Mr. Barnes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940845
Comments: 31
Kudos: 386





	Rogers and Barnes vs. Quarantine Conspiracies

When the pandemic came and the school announced it would be conducting online classes for the last quarter of the year, Steve decided it was about time to ask Bucky what he’d been meaning to ask for a while now. They’ve been dating for five months. It wasn’t _that_ fast.

“Let’s move in together,” Steve said one night while they were cuddling on the couch. They were in Bucky’s place. Bucky was grading papers, glasses cutely perched on his nose.

Bucky hummed, not looking up from the Calculus papers he was grading. “Sure.”

Steve huffed. “I thought you’d be more surprised.”

Bucky set his purple pen down (he didn’t like using red pens because, according to him, it would only make the students feel worse if their papers looked bloody). “I wanted to ask you too. We can quarantine together.”

“We’re always at your place,” Steve looked around, “so I guess I’ll move in.”

“We’re always here because it’s closer to the school.”

“My place is smaller anyway.”

Bucky pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay, so you’ll move in.”

“Yep.” Steve took one of the finished papers and winced at the score that was scrawled out on the upper right corner. It was barely half. “Really?”

Bucky shrugged. “No solutions. I don’t care if they do mental, I need them to write down their process so I know they aren’t cheating. For the free response questions, at least.”

“You sure go out of your way to make sure students don’t cheat,” Steve said. Last month, he found out that Bucky gave out four sets of tests. They all had the same questions, but the numbers were in different orders so it would be harder to ask for answers from a seatmate.

“Only in AP Calculus. Plus, the College board is not going to let no solution fly.”

Steve squinted at the symbols on the paper. He was pretty sure he’d never had to study this back when he was in high school. “Buck, I don’t understand this.”

Bucky glanced over to what Steve was looking at. “Washer method. To find the volume of a solid in a revolution.”

Steve spared the paper one last glance and shook his head, setting it down. “This is why I took art.”

“Art’s just as hard—if not harder—than math. I assure you it isn’t a second choice.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek. “Don’t you have any artworks to grade?”

“Yes. Fruits.”

“Exciting.”

“It’s... interesting.” Steve leaned back with a soft smile. “I mean, they’re not professionals. I like seeing how they... do things.”

Bucky snorted. “Students do have interesting approaches sometimes.”

Steve nodded, cuddling Bucky once again.

* * *

The moving in did not actually take long. Steve was settled into Bucky’s apartment within two weeks. Bucky converted his guest room into an art studio for Steve, claiming he didn’t really have much guests over anyway.

“Are we moving too fast?” Steve had asked at one point while they were unpacking his clothes.

“Probably.”

And that was that.

* * *

**1st Period Art w/ Rogers**

_Peter Parker created the group_

**Peter:** I’m not saying that Rogers is in Barnes’ house but that’s exactly what I’m saying

 **MJ:** Why would Barnes have an art studio?

 **Peter:** He made one for Rogers because they’re in looooooove

 **Betty:** You have no proof tho

 **Peter:** I kind of do!! This is a pic of Barnes’ class

 **Peter:** I got it from Harley

 **Peter:** _[Image attached: A screenshot with Barnes in the middle of the screen, mid-sentence. There was a couch behind him and a light blue wall]_

 **Peter:** NOW LOOK AT ROGERS

 **Peter:** THEY HAVE THE SAME WALL COLOR

 **Ned:** They moved in together for quarantine!!!

 **MJ:** They’ve only been dating for like a few months

 **Peter:** They’re in love

 **Sally:** You should just ask Rogers if he’s staying w Barnes

 **Peter:** Who wants to do it?

 **MJ:** You

 **Ned:** You

 **Betty:** You

 **Sally:** You

 **Peter:**...

 **Peter:** FINE 

**MJ:** You think he’ll do it?

 **Sally:** OMG PETER

 **Betty:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY ASKEDJFKHDKJ

 **Charlie:** wtf

 **Charlie:** ‘sir, are you in the same house as mr. barnes?’

 **Sally:** It was so direct

 **Peter:** I’m sad

 **Peter:** He didn’t answer :(

 **Ned:** Not answering is kind of an answer though????

 **MJ:** He did blush

 **Charlie:** and he was stammering when he said that the question’s inappropriate

 **Sally:** He’s still red you guys

 **Betty:** PETER

 **Ned:** PETER

 **Sally:** PETER

 **Charlie:** what happened?? i was in the cr lol

 **Betty:** Rogers called him out for smiling at his phone

 **Sally:** PETER’S RESPONSE

 **Sally:** ‘I was too busy thinking about your house, sir, sorry’

 **Sally:** PETER WHAT

 **Betty:** Are you still alive wtf

 **Peter:** Shut up

* * *

**Rogers & Barnes: a Conspiracy**

_Peter Parker created the group_

**MJ:** You need to stop

 **Peter:** I’ve gathered all the people who are interested in Rogers and Barnes’ relationship

 **Peter:** Together we shall find out if they really are living together

 **MJ:** The only proof we have is the wall color

 **Charlie:** wait i got one

 **Charlie:** i was w barnes for second period and then this ambulance passed by

 **Charlie:** like really loud

 **Charlie:** so i asked jason if he also heard an ambulance pass by bec he was in rogers’ class at that time

 **Charlie:** and he did!!!

 **Peter:** YES

 **Sally:** Y E S

 **Peter:** I’m with Barnes rn, I’ll try to collect info

 **Abraham:** I’m with Rogers atm

 **Abraham:** Did anyone notice the shirt Rogers is wearing???

 **Abraham:** I’m 90% sure Barnes owns that

 **MJ:** Couples share clothes all the time

 **Betty:** THEY. ARE. SO. CUTE.

 **Peter:** wAIT

 **Peter:** THAT IS A HAND

 **Abraham:** ROGERS LEFT THE SCREEN TO GO GET SOMETHING

 **Peter:** AND A HAND APPEARED NEAR BARNES

 **Peter:** Can someone PLEASE ask Barnes if that was Rogers

 **Peter:** Pls take one for the team

 **Ned:** Fine I’ll do it

 **Ned:** IM SCREAMING

 **Peter:** ‘MAYBE’

 **Peter:** THAT’S A CONFIRMATION

 **Peter:** THAT’S. A. CONFIRMATION.

 **MJ:** That’s like a 75% confirmation

 **Peter:** DEFINITELY A CONFIRMATION

 **Sally:** Look at Barnes’ smile

 **Betty:** That’s a guy who is in LOVE

* * *

**Private message between Peter Parker and Ned Leeds**

**Ned:** Dude I found Barnes’ IG acc

 **Peter:** How???

 **Ned:** By accident

 **Ned:** Lol jk I did some digging

 **Peter:** Did you find anything juicy??

 **Ned:** No it’s on private

 **Ned:** But his pfp is him and Rogers

 **Ned:** In the art studio

 **Ned:** I am 90% sure it’s in the art studio

 **Ned:** _[Imaged attached: Rogers and Barnes standing in the middle of the art studio, kissing]_

 **Peter:** Holy shit

* * *

**Rogers & Barnes: a Conspiracy**

**MJ:** Ok Parker

 **Peter:** What

 **MJ:** You were right

 **Peter:**????

 **MJ:** I had Barnes for last period

 **MJ:** Rogers didn’t have a class for last period

 **Sally:** AND THEN

 **MJ:** I’m telling the story shut it

 **Sally:** Sorry sorry

 **MJ:** There’s a very faint ‘you done?’ in the background

 **MJ:** then Barnes WINKED at the fucking cam

 **MJ:** AND THEN

 **MJ:** HE NODDED

 **MJ:** AND ROGERS APPEARS NEXT TO HIM

 **MJ:** AND GIVES HIM A SMALL KISS

 **MJ:** AND BARNES POINTS TO THE CAMERA

 **MJ:** AND TELLS HIM TO SAY HI

 **MJ:** SO ROGERS BLUSHES TOMATO RED

 **MJ:** AND GIVES THE CAMERA A WAVE AND LEAVES

 **MJ:** AND BARNES JUST GETS BACK TO CLASS LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED

 **Peter:** DID SOMEONE RECORD THAT

 **MJ:** I don’t think so

 **Peter:** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

* * *

“I thought we agreed not to let them know!” Steve whined once Bucky’s class had ended.

Bucky snorted, motioning for his boyfriend to come join him on the couch. “We didn’t agree on that.”

Steve pouted but sat next to Bucky anyway. Though he couldn’t really keep up the act when Bucky was kissing his neck like _that_. “Stop.”

“We were bound to slip up anyway.”

“I bet they were making conspiracy theories.”

Bucky chuckled softly. “They definitely were.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!


End file.
